


Melted Snow

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: It's a WIP. I had it in my drafts for far too long. So posting it just because.I'm drunk. I'm constantly drunk and happy these days. MUNDIAL!!! Congratulations and all the best to everyone who enjoys this festival!Wish me luck in not dying from alcohol and cheering and please wish all the luck to the teams I'm rooting for.There will be more! MPREG, hell yeah!Oh, the PLOT: wth do you think the plot in omegaverse might be? Omega Everett finds his Alpha. That's it.Love you all! Thank you for being amazing and shipping M'oss! <3<3<3





	Melted Snow

The last thing Everett expected from vibranium deal in Busan was finding his Alpha. And yet, through some bizarre turn of events, here he was.

If Everett wasn't shot saving Nakia he never would've been brought to Wakanda. If T'Challa wasn't slain by some lunatic they wouldn't have come here to ask for M'Baku's help. That was his Alphas name by the way. M'Baku.

It's no surprise Everett gave up on finding his mate years ago. The fucker was hiding here all this time.

Everett was pissed at him.

He used every opportunity to find his mate. Joined the Air Force and got stationed all over the world. Went to work for the CIA to be able to travel as much as possible, chasing the bad guys and looking for his mate. All the while M'Baku just sat here not even interested in finding him.

How many heats Everett spent alone and miserable, how many pills he swallowed to control his nature... If this man thinks Everett will just melt in his arms like snow he had another thing coming.

He might be an Omega but he was alone all this years, he will survive without his mate, just you wait and see!

Everett wanted to run but it was dark and he didn't know these mountains. Also apparently T'Challa was alive and there was some strange ritual after which M'Baku tried to corner him but Everett was faster.

He ran to the king and hugged him with all his might. Even through T'Challa was a Beta he was sure M'Baku got jealous. Good. Let him suffer.

Everett clung to Nakia next. Another beautiful Beta, whom he liked from the first sight. If he was ever to settle with a Beta he would've wanted her to be like Nakia. Strong, smart, stunning.

He still might. Maybe she and T'Challa will take him to be the third in their relationship. That will show M'Baku what he lost by never even trying to find!

***

M'Baku was amused by his mate. He was so small, cute and fierce. Like a kitten.

Obviously his kitten was angry at him but M'Baku didn't know why. Was he disappointed? Did he expect his Alpha to be white? Or maybe older? Taller? No, he was plenty tall for his kitten. What was it then?

His mate refused to even look at him instead clinging to a Beta. Which was weird. But maybe they're friends and he went to Nakia for comfort. Like he tried to comfort T'Challa before that. What a good, caring Omega! M'Baku was lucky to have such a sweet mate. If only he could get his kitten to talk to him.

***

Everett was leaving with T'Challa and that was it. He'd help the king, get on the fastest plane and head home, away from Wakanda and M'Baku.

He won't stay here and have wild acrobatic sex with his mate. No way. He felt betrayed and unloved and M'Baku probably didn't even want him. Everett is too old and small. He will never be a good mate to someone so young and strong.

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit hysteric. It's no surprise after all the stress of the past few days. Almost dying, being in a centre of a coup and finding his mate screwed with his mind. Or maybe his hormones.

Oh, fuck no. How could he forget?! Finding his mate definitely screwed his hormones. He was ready to go into heat. In the middle of this clusterfuck!

No, he must help T'Challa first. His heat will have to wait.

***

M'Baku tried to stop his mate from following T'Challa into battle but quickly learned that his kitten had one hell of a temper, as well as sharp claws and teeth. No, seriously, Everett almost bit him when M'Baku tried to grab his arm.

He was absolutely ecstatic! M'Baku knew his mate would be perfect but Everett was far better than anything he could've imagined. He never wanted someone mellow and obedient. No, he wanted passion and fire. Only with a strong mate can you make strong babies. Hanuman willing they will have lots of children, all of them brave warriors like their Omega father.

***

Everett barely made it out of the lab before it was blown to pieces. He was sweaty and tired. And horny. Even the pills he swallowed before they left the mountains didn't help. His heat was almost here. He needed to leave, now! Or at least have some privacy in a sealed room where no one could reach him.

"Shuri, I need to get out of here, asap."

"I'm afraid there are no jets available now."

"Damn. Then I need a room. Any room with good locks will do."

"There's a small break room where I nap sometimes when I'm too exhausted to go home. It's in the second tunnel on your left. I'll open the door for you and you can lock it from the inside. No one will get in if you don't want them to."

"Bless you, princess!"

"Let me know when you're uhh... feeling better. I will send someone to fetch you. Meanwhile I'll say that you're busy and don't want to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Shuri!" Everett was so glad to have help. Going into heat in a strange place surrounded by people he didn't know was a nightmare material.

He quickly found the room Shuri told him about and was relieved to finally be somewhat safe.

Usually Everett got through his heats with lots of alcohol, cold baths and dildos. Oh what he wouldn't give to have his favorite dildo now! But considering his circumstances even room with a comfortable looking sofa was a blessing.

He used small kitchenette in the corner to wash most of the dirt from his face. Then drank straight from the tap. He felt slightly better until another wave of heat shot trough him.

Everett crouched on the floor from pain, hugging his middle. Usually his heats weren't painful, just uncomfortable feeling on fullness and emptiness, like he was carved open and stuffed full of air. But this heat came suddenly and with a brutal force. His hormones went crazy, womb fast-tracked into ovulation, body prepared to be claimed by an Alpha. His Alpha.

Damn M'Baku! It's all his fault.

Everett waited for the pain to weaken and took few deep breaths when the smell hit him.

Only one person in the world smelled like that. Like his. Like home.

"Hey, Kitten. Let me in." Everett heard from the other side of the door.

"No", he said, hating himself a little for crawling closer to the door. His Alpha's smell got stronger. The pain went away, leaving only desire.

"Mmm, I could smell your heat all the way from the field. Made me crazy. All I wanted to do was get to you as soon as possible. Tear apart anyone who stood between us. It was so easy to find you. With every step in the right direction my knot grew bigger."

Oh, how badly Everett wanted to feel that knot filling him to the brim. But he was stubborn and still angry at M'Baku.

"Go away. You never cared about your Omega before, why start now? I bet you didn't spend a second of your time thinking about me."

"Not a day passed by when I haven't thought about you. Every night I prayed to have you in my arms."

"But you never even tried to find me!" he hit the door in frustration. Better hit things than touch himself right now. Everett knew his pants were soaking wet. M'Baku's voice and smell made him leak copious amounts of slick. Only anger helped him restrain from shoving fingers in his hungry hole.

"I couldn't," said M'Baku. "I didn't want to tempt the fate. Hanuman, the god we worship, was tired of waiting for his mate. He decided to take fate into his own hands and went looking for his Omega. He traveled far, searching every corner of the Earth, not knowing that fate brought his Omega to the city where he used to live. But Hanuman was no longer there. By the time he gave up his search and returned home his Omega was gravely ill and Hanuman was helpless to do anything but hold his Omega's hand for the last few minutes that could have been years if only he stayed home. Hanuman could've saved his Omega, made him immortal, but it was too late for that. He was impatient and ruined his only chance for happiness. Even gods don't tempt the fate. I didn't want to risk it. And don't you see? Fate brought us together after all. I was right to trust it."

"So you waited for me, all this time?"

"I did. And I will wait however long you want me to. But I heard heats can be painful, I don't want you to be in pain if I can help it. So if you want me to mate with you now, It will be my honor to do so. And if you want to wait until I court you properly and prove that I'm worthy of your attention, I'll stay here and guard the door so no one would disturb you."

M'Baku's confession made Everett's resolve to push Alpha away weaken. Could it be they just had different understandings of how it works? And while Everett frantically searched for his Alpha, M'Baku was too afraid to miss him so he stayed here, trusting their happiness into the long arm of luck. A gamble Everett never would've taken. But M'Baku was right in one thing. Fate brought them together despite all odds.

Everett was still hesitant. If he was younger he would've gladly jumped into M'Baku's hands but as the years passed he grew too used to the thought that he'll never find his mate and will spend the rest of his life alone. He felt insecure. Afraid. What if M'Baku wouldn't like his inexperience, his body, his habits? M'Baku was young and strong, he could find someone else and move on. But Everett knew he wouldn't survive being abandoned by his Alpha.

"Kitten? Are you feeling well?" M'Baku asked nervously when he heard no response from Everett.

"I will let you in. I know that I can't make you love me or stay with me forever but I guess we can try."

Here goes nothing. If he ends up alone with a broken heart at least he will know that he tried, that he gave everything he had to his mate.

When he opened the door and saw M'Baku everything else vanished leaving only awe and need. This is it. This is his Alpha.

***

M'Baku felt unease at Everett's words.

Did Everett really think M'Baku wouldn't love him? That we will leave his Omega? M'Baku waited for his mate all his life, he's not going anywhere.

But he could see why his kitten was hesitant. M'Baku wasn't there to convince Everett that he will be loved and cherished forever. He will have to make Everett see that he truly cares, that he will do anything to make his Omega happy.

The desire to care for his kitten grew even stronger when he saw Everett. Flushed, vulnerable, nervously biting his lip. 

At the same time M'Baku could smell him. Ripe and ready, Everett's body send signals that were hard to ignore. His scent told M'Baku that he was ready to be taken, claimed, knotted, filled with Alpha's seed. M'Baku wanted to bath in that smell, lick it from Everett's body. His cock started to swell as soon as he caught a whiff of his Omega in heat. By now he was already painfully hard. He needed to be buried deep in that sweet ass, feel it squeeze around his knot.

But strongest of all was the need to make Everett feel good, so he waited for the smaller man to tell him what he wanted. "I'm yours to command. Everything you want of me you can have."

"Kiss me," said Everett.

M'Baku closed the door behind him and went to pick his Omega up. Everett was so much smaller than him. Another reason to be gentle and careful.

M'Baku wanted the kiss to be tender and sweet but when he felt wetness between Everett's legs, he couldn't stop the possessive craving that took over him. M'Baku kissed Everett passionately, hand sneaking into his pants to find his wet hole. He felt it squeezing around his fingers at the same time as Everett moaned in his mouth.

M'Baku walked them to the sofa and sat on it so that Everett was straddling his lap. He continued to kiss Everett and play with his hole, pushing three of his fingers in and out.

"Mmmm... M'Baku, want you to fuck me. Knot me. Please," said Everett, breaking the kiss.

Here it was, what he wanted to hear so much.


End file.
